Stalked
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Moroi Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur is being stalked by two Strigoi. But not just any Strigoi; Prince Dimitri and Prince Adrain. What happens when she kidnapped and taken to Russia? Will her fate be sealed with Death?


Stalked

**Hey people**

**Summary: Moroi Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur is being stalked by two Strigoi. But not ordinary Strigoi; she is being stalked by Prince Dimitri and Prince Adrian. What happens when she is kidnapped and taken to Russia? Will her fate be sealed with death?**

**Okay in the first chapter Lissa and Rose will be performing twp sogs. So just imagine they have the artists vioce.**

**Lissa - Selena Gomaz voice**

**Rose - Kelly Clarkson voice**

**RPOV**

* * *

><p>I was on vacation in America to visit my best friend, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, whom I just call Lissa. And it was my last day in America, so she decided to take me to her favourite karoke place. She knew how much I enjoyed singing but I was too shy to get up on stage.<p>

We entered the building just as one Moroi girl finshed her song, she must've been good cause the audience clapped loudly.

After a while Lissa decided to go up.

"Hi, everyone. My name's Lissa and I will be performing _Hit The Lights _by Selena Gomez." She annouced proudly.

She started to sing:

_It's the boy you never told I like you _  
><em>It's the girl you let get away <em>  
><em>It's the one you saw that day on the train <em>  
><em>But you freaked out and walked away <em>  
><em>It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas <em>  
><em>Things you swear you do before you die <em>  
><em>It's the city you love that waits for you <em>  
><em>But you're too damn scared to fly <em>  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight <em>  
><em>Come alive <em>  
><em>Let the moment take you <em>  
><em>Lose control tonight <em>  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight <em>  
><em>Come alive <em>  
><em>Let the moment take you <em>  
><em>Lose control tonight <em>  
><em>It's the time you totally screwed up <em>  
><em>Still you try to get it out your brain <em>  
><em>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up <em>  
><em>It's the past that you're dieing to change <em>  
><em>It's all the money that you're saving <em>  
><em>While the good life passes by <em>  
><em>It's all the dreams that never came true <em>  
><em>Cause you're too damn scared to try <em>  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight <em>  
><em>Come alive <em>  
><em>Let the moment take<br>you Lose control tonight _  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight <em>  
><em>Come alive <em>  
><em>Let the moment take you <em>  
><em>Lose control tonight <em>  
><em>It's a mad, mad world <em>  
><em>Gonna make it escape <em>  
><em>It's a perfect world <em>  
><em>When you go all the way <em>  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight <em>  
><em>So let's go (go, go, go) all the way <em>  
><em>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day <em>  
><em>From the floor to the rafters <em>  
><em>People raise your glasses <em>  
><em>We could dance forever <em>  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight <em>  
><em>Come alive <em>  
><em>Let the moment take you <em>  
><em>Lose control tonight <em>  
><em>It's a mad, mad world <em>  
><em>Gonna make it escape <em>  
><em>It's a perfect world <em>  
><em>When you go all the way <em>  
><em>Hit the lights <em>  
><em>Let the music move you <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>

Everyone clapped loudly after she finished, but she stayed at the mic.

"Now let's give a big hand for ym friend - who's got an amzing singing voice - Rose!" She smiled.

I stayed frozen where i was, but Lissa quickly grabbed and pulled me to the stage. "You'll be fine." She whispered in my ear.

"H-hi everybody. I-I will be performing _Breakaway _by Kelly Clarkson

And so the music started and I began to sing:

_Grew up in a small town_  
><em>And when the rain would fall down<em>  
><em>I'd just stare out my window<br>_  
><em>Dreaming of what could be<em>  
><em>And if I'd end up happy<em>  
><em>I would pray<br>_  
><em>Trying hard to reach out<em>  
><em>But when I'd try to speak out<em>  
><em>Felt like no one could hear me<em>  
><em><br>Wanted to belong here_  
><em>But something felt so wrong here<em>  
><em>So I pray<em>  
><em>I could breakaway<em>

Two odd looking men walked in  
><em><br>I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky<em>  
><em>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
><em>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<em>  
><em>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<br>_  
>They kept on staring at me<br>_  
>Wanna feel the warm breeze<em>  
><em>Sleep under a palm tree<em>  
><em>Feel the rush of the ocean<em>

_Get onboard a fast train_  
><em>Travel on a jet plane, far away<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<em>  
><em>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
><em>I won't forget all the ones that I loved<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
><em>Swinging 'round revolving doors<em>  
><em>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but<em>  
><em>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<em>  
><em>Fly away, breakaway<br>_  
>Those two men never took their eyes off me<p>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
><em>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway<em>

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
><em>But I won't forget the place I come from<em>  
><em>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<em>  
><em>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway<em>

When I was finished the audience clapped extremely loud. But as I got off the stage my eyes never left the two men. They left.

"You were amazing!" Lissa gushed.

"Thanks, you were amazing as well." I said as we left.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>We said goodbye and we went in seperate ways when we got home. I was pretty so I just put some shorts and long blue cotten top.<p>

I easily went to sleep.

But something woke me up. I looked at my clock which said 1:34 pm. I got up and looked around the house and saw nothing.

Then something hard collided with my head and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you Guys think?<strong>

**Sorry for the cliffie!**

**3*Eclipse-Shari*3**


End file.
